


Profile for Bob Hearts Abishola

by Classchic1



Series: Complimentary Opposites [1]
Category: Bob Hearts Abishola (TV), 아이가 다섯 | Five Enough (TV), 왕가네 식구들 | Wang's Family (TV)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, Lots of OCs - Freeform, Mild canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classchic1/pseuds/Classchic1
Summary: I recently came across this wonderful show and wanted to brainstorm/build a profile for my upcoming story for this series! :)
Series: Complimentary Opposites [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171838
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, songs, and other copyright material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. In short, CBS and KBS own everything and I own zilch!

**Main Characters:**

  * Robert "Bob" Wheeler
  * Abishola Bolatito Doyinsola Oluwatoyin Adebambo
  * Dele Babatunde Adebambo
  * Sakirah Daraja Adebambo (face claim: Hope Alyssa from instagram's Ashley Anah)
  * Oluwatoyin "Olu" Ifedayo Olatunji
  * Babatunde "Tunde" Olatunji
  * Dorothy "Dottie" nee Robbins Wheeler
  * Douglas Wheeler
  * Christina Wheeler



**MaxDot Employees (* means deceased):**

  * *Maxwell “Max” Wheeler (played by Brendan Gleeson), is the fourth generation of Irish immigrants who came to the USA in 1875. He founded MaxDot in 1973.
  * Dottie Wheeler, CEO and Chairwoman
  * Robert "Bob" J. Wheeler, President
  * Douglas Wheeler, former HR head turned Wizard of Fun/plant worker
  * Christina Wheeler, sales and marketing department
  * Goodwin Aderibigbe Olayiwola, Plant manufacturing supervisor at MaxDot and Kofo's cousin
  * Kofoworola "Kofo" Omogoriola Olanipekun, Plant manufacturing supervisor at MaxDot and Goodwin's cousin 
  * Carlton "Carl" McMillan (played by Reno Willson) 
  * Receptionist Victoria Gibbs (played by Katy Mixon)
  * George St. James (played by Chris Sullivan), Head of Security
  * Wang Ho-Bak (played by Lee Tae-Ran), plant worker
  * Quentin Morris (played by Jake Gyllenhaal), plant worker



**Woodward Memorial Hospital:**

  * Gloria Tyler, head NR
  * Abishola Bolatito Doyinsola Oluwatoyin Adebambo, NR
  * Kemi, cooks in hospital kitchen
  * Dr. Sanjiv Chakraborty



**Other Minor Characters:**

  * Lorraine Wheeler, Bob's ex-wife
  * Tayo Adebambo, Abishola's Nigerian soon to be ex-husband who left her in America eight years ago
  * Lee Sang-Tae and his wife An Mi-Jung
  * Molly St. James
  * Serena McMillan
  * Andre and Sydney Levine




	2. Chapter 2

**Other Tidbits:**

Dele’s friends:

  * Wang Dae-Bak (played by Choi Wong-Hong) 
  * Jae Tae (played by Yoon Chan Young) 
  * Mya (played by Deysha Nelson)
  * Bradly (played by Merrick Hanna)
  * Jadyn (played by Artyon Celestine)
  * Jia Li(played by Alyssa Aure)



Bob's overall history:

  * Bob is 13 years older than his siblings. So at age 21, they were 8 years old!
  * at 21 his father died of a massive heart attack. Bob dropped out of school and took over the business. Especially because his father had a mental breakdown. Within a year, Bob taught himself how to speak Manderian, raised production, got the socks into major retail chains, and began mass producing their socks in China and Korea and Vietnam. All while raising his younger sibling and taking care of his mother. 




End file.
